


I'm glad I met you

by Neversleepingalwaysdreaming



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Multi, merthur au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neversleepingalwaysdreaming/pseuds/Neversleepingalwaysdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got up at 2 am to get some snacks at the convenience store down the street and opened my door to find you trying to sleep on the floor of the hallway because your roommate has his fiancée over so i guess I’ll lend you my couch for the night AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad I met you

**Author's Note:**

> This is much longer than I intended it to be but- oh well.

Arthur sighed as he closed his _empty_ fridge door. Arthur glanced at the clock on the wall opposite him and he groaned, noticing that it was two am. He contemplated the pros and cons of making a run to the twenty-four hour convenience store down the street and grabbing some snacks. He wandered back towards his room, glancing at the warm set-up he had in front of his television, Netflix open and ready for him to continue his marathon. However, his growling stomach was persistent and before he had time to talk himself out of it, Arthur had grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and was out of his apartment.

Arthur had not expected to see his neighbor (and best friend), Merlin, asleep on the ground outside of his own apartment. Arthur bent down and shook Merlin’s shoulder, trying to wake him up. Merlin shifted, realized he was on the solid ground and sat upright. He squinted around before his eyes landed on Arthur, where they stayed.

Arthur had to remind himself that Merlin had seen Arthur in his pajamas before as he was good friends with Merlin and he should not be self-conscious at the sight of his good looking neighbor seeing him in a loose jacket and track pants.

“Hey Arthur” Merlin mumbled, sitting back against his door. “What brings you out of hibernation?”

“Food shortage” Arthur replied, suddenly more comfortable noticing that Merlin was also wearing his pajamas, a sight that was not unfamiliar- or unwelcome- to Arthur. “What’s with you uh-“he cut himself off, gesturing to Merlin’s space on the floor.

“Gwen’s over and as much as we all love each other, there is only so much I can take of the newly engaged couple” Merlin replied, leaning his head back against the door. Arthur sympathized with Merlin, Lance and Gwen were amazing people but they could become overly affectionate in a public setting, Arthur had no idea how bad they would be in a private setting.

Arthur thought things over, weighing the pros and cons of what he was about to ask before just going with his gut and asking anyway.

“Look, you’re more than welcome to come to mine and crash, but I _am_ going to the convenience store to get food and continue my Netflix binge watching, if you want to join” Arthur was relieved he sounded more confident and sure than he felt because in reality his heart was beating rapidly in his chest, especially now he was waiting for Merlin to answer. His eyes were closed and he didn’t move for a long period of time and Arthur wondered if Merlin had fallen asleep again.

“What are you watching?” Merlin asked suddenly, then after Arthur told him Merlin continued with “what snacks are you buying?”Arthur didn’t bother fighting back his smirk as Merlin’s eyes were closed.

“If you come with me to the store you can have a say in what I buy” Arthur held his breath while he waited. Merlin nodded slowly and opened his eyes.

He held his hands out and Arthur grabbed them and pulled Merlin up. Their hands stayed linked a few moments too long until Arthur realized their close proximity and took a step backwards, releasing Merlin’s hands. They were both silent for a moment.

“Race you” Merlin said suddenly, and took off down the hallway. Arthur stood confused for a moment before he took off after Merlin. Arthur reached the door for the staircase a moment after Merlin and pushed past the door, chasing Merlin down the narrow stairs. Merlin, for all his clumsiness, wasn’t a slow runner and sprinted down the stairs like a pro.

Arthur and Merlin lived in the 6th floor of their apartment building and by the time they made it to the bottom of the stairs they were both breathless and when Arthur exited the staircase, he saw Merlin lean against the door frame, panting for breath.

“That was a horrible idea” Arthur said, attempting to regain his breath.

“That’s just cause I won” Merlin grinned at him and stood up fully, stretching above his head. Arthur caught sight of his stomach underneath his shirt and was distracted momentarily- honestly how a boy as skinny as Merlin managed to look so good in his pajamas was a mystery to Arthur.

“You had a head-start, besides, I let you win.” Arthur smirked, confidently striding toward Merlin and closer to the street. He waited a beat. “Race you to the convenience store”.

Arthur took off, sprinting outside and down the street, forgetting that both he and Merlin were barefoot and still recovering from their last race.

“Come on Merlin- keep up” Arthur taunted as he turned slightly, watching as Merlin increased his pace.

Merlin was hot on his heels and they ran, pushing and shoving and sharing breathless laughter as they raced. Arthur couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so much, the last time he had been this happy. Running through the street with Merlin at two am in nothing but their pajamas gave Arthur a sense of freedom, something he hadn’t felt since he started working for his father.

They both burst through the doors of the convenience store at the same time, breathless and laughing. The laughter turned into hushed giggles as Merlin grabbed the closest shopping cart and jumped into it. Without a word, Arthur began to push Merlin along, towards the isle with the snacks in it, spinning the cart widely as they turned and almost tipping it. Merlin’s giggles turned into outrageous laughter as the shopping cart tipped and Merlin and Arthur were sprawled out in the middle of the isle, laughing uncontrollably.

Arthur thinks that Merlin’s laughter is the best thing he has ever heard and as Merlin stands up and picks up the cart, his laughter doesn’t stop. Calming themselves, they fill the cart with various snacks, from lollies to chips to dips to chocolate. (They argued over what type to get of each, before deciding they would just get both because _for heaven’s Merlin there is no way that peanut MNM’s are better than the plain MNM’s_ ).

As they walk back to their apartment building, arms full of shopping bags, aimlessly chatting, Arthur reflects on when he first met Merlin years ago. Arthur is glad that he decided to greet his new neighbors and help the scrawny (but good looking) dark haired man carry his ridiculously large box (which Arthur later found was full of books that Arthur also _loved_ **_and oh my god he had the original covers these are limited edition how did you get those?_** ) which had resulted in a long lasting friendship and late night chats ( _and despite what Morganna said they were **not** sleepovers_ ). Other than Merlin probably being the best thing to ever happen to Arthur (which Morganna constantly reminds him of), Arthur has met some of the best people he has ever known and Arthur wouldn’t trade any of them for the world.

When they entered Arthur’s apartment they immediately headed for the lounge room and unpacked their bags of snacks, spreading them across the coffee table. They settled themselves on the floor in front of the food and talked, throwing food and doing random challenges. Arthur and Merlin had always done this whenever they felt like being social and whenever their friends came over, Merlin and Arthur were the last ones awake, snaking away and getting to know each other better. Arthur was confident that he knew everything there was to know about Merlin, and vice versa, so now when they chat it is about the more recent events in their life and not as deep conversations as they used to have. Their late nights now involved more contests and dares. They didn’t always watch movies, and they didn’t today because they were both too caught up in talking to notice the television on, only noticing when the power saving mode kicked in the screen (their source of light) when black, immersing them in darkness.

Arthur hadn’t realized how long they had been like that until most of the food was gone and Merlin’s phone had begun to ring. They glanced at it, where it was sitting on the dining room table, buzzing. Shrugging apologetically from where Merlin had been trying to balance MNM’s on his face (he was trying to beat his record of twenty), Merlin scooped the MNM’s into his hand, shoved them in his mouth, chewed them quickly and went to pick up his phone.

Merlin glanced at it surprised and answered immediately.

“Lance? Hey yeah I’m- wait what time is it? You’re kidding? No way it’s already nine o’clock in the morning, it was three o’clock like ten minutes ago- yeah I’m okay and _so what if I was awake at three in the morning who are you my mother?_ \- I’m next door- yes as in Arthur next door and- _Lance I swear to god don’t even joke about that_ \- yeah okay just a sec” Merlin removed the phone from his ear, covering the mouthpiece. “Any chance Lance and Gwen can come over and say _hey_?”

Arthur looked at Merlin with a look he hoped conveyed _they are literally always over here and are always allowed to come over why are you even asking._ When Merlin kept looking at Arthur waiting for a response (honestly he must be sleep deprived) he raised his voice to be heard (either through the phone or through the walls into Merlin’s apartment, he wasn’t sure)

“You’re always welcome you absolute idiots why you even bother asking I don’t know”.

Merlin grinned at Arthur in a way that made Arthur’s heart warm before Merlin hung up the phone and made his way back over to reclaim his spot next to Arthur on the ground. They were silent a moment.

“Is it really nine in the morning?” Arthur asked, not really believing it before he looked over his shoulder to find his wall clock to confirm that, yes, it really was nine in the morning and that _wow holy shit Arthur had spent seven hours just talking with Merlin and hadn’t noticed the passage of time._

“Guess time flies when you’re having fun” Merlin said, laughing. “And I do have fun whenever I’m with you Arthur.” He seemed to add this last part hesitantly, almost shyly.

Arthur tried to ignore the fact that Merlin’s eyes had flicked down to his lips and back up again, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. Before Arthur could do anything with the thought that maybe his idiotic best friend might have not-so-platonic feelings for Arthur back, Lance and Gwen walked into the apartment, destroying the moment.

Lance and Gwen sat with Merlin and Arthur on the floor and they started talking. Arthur and Merlin were putting in some ~~not so~~ helpful suggestions for their wedding to which Lance and Gwen ~~sarcastically~~ replied, enjoying their input. After about ten minutes of the most ridiculous suggestions, Arthur and Merlin started asking more serious questions about the wedding and assuring the newlywed couple if they needed anything they always had Arthur and Merlin. They made plans to meet up for lunch later that day, letting Arthur and Merlin have showers and refresh themselves. Lance and Gwen invited the rest of the group to lunch while Arthur made reservations for twelve at noon ( _yes twelve people at twelve o’clock honestly how many times did Arthur have to repeat that to the guy on the phone_ ) at their favorite restaurant. Gwen and Lance left first, declaring they had to go and get some bridal magazines, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone once again.

Arthur noted that it was already ten thirty and Arthur was in desperate need of a shower.

“Alright, I’m going to go back to my apartment to have a shower because for some reason there appears to be lollies down my shirt and _oh my god Arthur when did you put that gummy in my hair_?” Merlin’s voice had risen to a higher octave as he realized he had a gummy bear stuck to the base of his neck.

“At about four in the morning probably, honestly _Mer_ lin how you didn’t notice I’ll never know” Arthur laughed, raising his hand and removing the gummy bear and flicking it into the pile of rubbish by the table, Arthur’s hand never leaving Merlin’s neck. He momentarily forgot the intimacy of the gesture as Arthur played with the hairs on Merlin’s neck. It was only after Arthur’s hand had traveled up into the black mop that Merlin called hair that Arthur realized what he was doing and he stepped back, heat rising on his cheeks.

“Right, well, I’m going to go and have my shower, see you at lunch” Arthur rushed, trying to remain calm before practically sprinting into his room to have a shower. He closed his door and waited until he heard the front door close before he let out the breath he had been holding.

As soon as Arthur had gone into his room, Merlin left Arthur’s apartment, light-headed and giddy. He closed the door behind him and leant on it, breathing out a sigh. Merlin closed his eyes and remembered the feel of Arthur’s hands threading through his hair and how perfectly natural it had felt. Of course, it wasn’t something that best friends did with each other and ever since Gwaine had pointed out a few weeks ago that “ _you and Arthur act like a lovesick couple sometimes I swear. I look at Lance and Gwen all love-struck, then I turn to you and Arthur and it’s the same. Honestly mate, what’s going on with you two?_ ” Merlin had been noticing it himself.

He brushed it off at first, not believing what Gwaine had said, until Will mentioned something similar later on and the day after Will mentioned it, Freya made a comment about how it seemed like Arthur and Merlin didn’t know what “personal space” was since they always had a body part touching when they were together.

Then Merlin had noticed it. How when they walked their arms and shoulders brushed, or when they sat, they sat next to each other, stealing each-others food and had their shoulders brushing, when on couches their legs were tangled together and everything about the way they acted could easily be mistaken for activities that couples did and how they were almost never apart.

Merlin had had a crush on Arthur since he proved he wasn’t as arrogant as he seemed and had talked about Merlin’s favorite books with him all night when he and Lance had first moved in what seems like a lifetime ago.

Merlin had hoped it would fade, but even after he became more comfortable around Arthur, more open and expressive, Merlin still got butterflies when Arthur gave him a smile he gave nobody else and Merlin’s heart still leapt in his chest every time that Arthur would spot Merlin from across the room and yell “ _Me_ rlin” with such fondness a deaf man could sense it.

Eventually, Merlin shook himself of his nostalgic trip and entered his own apartment, heading for his room to pick out some nice clothes and have a shower.

After finishing his shower, getting dressed and making himself look somewhat decent, Merlin managed to squeeze in a quick coffee before he headed out the door with Lance. Merlin knocked on Arthur’s door before opening it and strolling inside.

Arthur glanced up from his own cup of coffee, his face lighting up when he saw Merlin. Ignoring the happy little flip his heart did, Merlin tapped his wrist and gestured for Arthur to hurry up.

“Hey, it’s not like I was able to sleep on the floor outside my apartment for how-ever-long you slept. I’m running on about five hours of sleep from the night before, so if I want to finish my cup of coffee _Mer_ lin, _I bloody well will finish my cup of coffe_ e”Arthur tipped the cup up and finished the last of his coffee in one gulp, grabbed his wallet, keys and phone off of the table where they had left it the night before, and followed Merlin out the door, locking it behind him.

The three of them walked down to the street and found Gwen resting against her car, waiting. Lance kissed her hello (as if they hadn’t seen each other an hour ago) and called shotgun. Merlin and Arthur climbed into the back of the car with a hello at Gwen or, in Merlin’s case a _wow Gwen, I haven’t seen you in ages_ and an equally feisty reply of _really? I felt like I saw you only hours ago_ from Gwen, who grinned at Merlin before climbing into the driver’s seat. Merlin had laughed at that and followed Arthur into the car.

They drove in a comfortable silence before they reached the restaurant. It was named _The Tavern_ and it was Gwaine who found long before he befriended the rest of them, but once they started meeting there, it became their favorite restaurant to go to. They spotted the table for twelve straight away, and since there was only one, they made their way straight over to it. Merlin sat next to Arthur at one end of the table, directly across from Gwen and Lance. Before long the others arrived; Gwaine and Percival arrived together, Elyan and Elena following soon after. Elyan gave Lance a firm handshake and a stare down for approximately 40 seconds before he started laughing and congratulating his sister and Lance on _finally_ getting engaged. Morganna arrived with a dramatic entrance, running straight for Gwen to smother her in a hug, Leon trailing after her in a more composed attitude. Will arrived with Freya and occupied the last two seats available, making their way around the table to greet everyone.

Conversation throughout lunch was light and full of excitement as everyone asked their fair share of questions about the wedding. Eventually, the topic was brought up: _who was Maid of Honor and who was the Best Man?_

Lance and Gwen grinned at each other before standing up and looking around the table.

“Well, mine’s probably the most obvious so I’ll go first” Gwen laughed and turned to Morganna who was sitting at the head of the table next to Gwen. “Morganna, would you do me the pleasure of putting up with me while I stress over the tiniest details and be my maid of honor?”

“Only because I know you’d do the same for me” Morganna said, a laugh escaping her lips, but her eyes were brimming with tears. Morganna then stood and wrapped Gwen in a hug. Merlin almost missed the “of course Gwen” that Morganna whispered into her best friends ear.

The table erupted into an applause and cheers for Morganna before everyone’s attention went to Lance.

“Well, you blokes are the best friends a guy could ask for, but there is only one person who I know for certain will stand by me when I get infuriating and will be able to communicate with Morganna to make sure that everything ends up perfectly” Lance said, looking around the table before his eyes landed on Merlin. “And that person is Merlin. So what do you say Merlin, want to be my best man?”

“Well duh” Merlin said, rolling his eyes slightly. “Besides, you know that I would probably step in and take control anyway” Merlin laughed, and the table laughed with him.

“You just picked Merlin because you know he will be gentle on you for you bucks night” Gwaine piped up from down the table.

“Well I wasn’t going to let you do it Gwaine” Lance said, turning to him. “I’d be hungover on my wedding day, and you’d be no better”.

The table laughed again and Gwaine just grinned. “Never been a truer statement said mate” Gwaine said, raising his alcoholic drink and downing it in one go.

“To Gwen and Lance” Merlin raised his voice, and raised his glass into the air. The table repeated the sentiment and the glasses were clinked together all down the table.

Conversation then grew as normal as they finished off their lunch and called for the cheque. Once again, Merlin found himself noticing the fact that Arthur’s shoulder was touching Merlin’s as they chatted with their friends. Merlin welcomed the warmth that came with being in Arthur’s proximity and tried to calm his heart when Arthur leaned back and threw his arm over the back of Merlin’s chair, his arm just behind Merlin’s shoulders.

Eventually, the group left the table in the same pairs they came with, Arthur and Merlin once again leaving with Gwen and Lance. Gwen and Lance had some other errands to run so Gwen dropped Merlin and Arthur off at their apartment building, and blew them kisses out the window as she drove off down the street.

Wordlessly, Merlin turned and made his way inside with Arthur in perfect synchronization. When they reached their respective doors they both paused and stood next to each other, neither breaking off to reach for their door.

Instead, Merlin reached his hand out and found Arthur’s, linking their two hands together. Merlin stared ahead of them, refusing to meet Arthur’s eyes as he turned, hands still entwined, to look at Merlin.

Neither of them said a word, but Arthur tugged on Merlin’s arm and pulled Merlin towards Arthur, so they were facing each other. Merlin looked at Arthur and once again realized how close they were to one another, except this time neither one of them took a step back. Instead, Arthur raised his free hand and placed it on the back of Merlin’s neck, guiding Merlin’s lips towards his own. Arthur did this slowly, cautiously, as if waiting for Merlin to pull back, but Merlin just leant in towards Arthur, his eyes closing as his lips met Arthur’s.

Merlin pulled back and saw that Arthur had the smile on his face, the one that Arthur only uses for Merlin and he couldn’t help but grin back. Arthur took the hand within Merlin’s and placed it on the side of Merlin’s face, his other hand traveling up into Merlin’s hair again.

Then Arthur was leaning in again, capturing Merlin in a more passionate kiss and Merlin’s hands went to Arthur’s waist, pulling Arthur even closer to him. Arthur made a noise in the back of his throat that sent a shiver down Merlin’s spine before Arthur pulled away with a small smile.

“So uh- I wanted to ask you this a while ago but-“Arthur paused, moving further back so he could see Merlin properly, “-would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Merlin pretended to think about it before he laughed.

“Of course you clot-pole.” Merlin felt giddy- not that he’d show it. Then he lowered his voice, turning more serious and deciding to take a bit of a jump, “you might not have noticed before today Arthur, but I have always been, and always will be, completely _yours_ ”.

Arthur’s lips were on Merlin’s again, but they had to break apart because they were both grinning too hard to keep kissing.

* * *

 

 

**Almost a year later**

Arthur checked to make sure it was still in his pocket before he knocked on Merlin’s door.

“Ready love?” Arthur asked, kissing Merlin on the cheek when he opened it. Merlin laughed.

“Arthur, honestly, all we are doing is going to a movie, before going back to your apartment and watching Netflix all night, there isn’t much to be ready _for_ ” Merlin said, pulling his door shut behind him and he pulled Arthur in for a proper kiss. It was short and sweet and when Merlin pulled back he was grinning. Arthur entwined their hands and led Merlin towards the staircase, so they could go and see their movie.

The movie itself was a horrible cliché and Merlin and Arthur made fun of it the entire way home from the theater.

“I can’t believe the critics gave it such a high review, it was so predictable” Merlin said, laughed as he pulled Arthur up the fifth set of stairs leading to their floor.

“Well, at least the company was good” Arthur said, stealing a quick kiss as they continued to walk. Merlin grinned and pulled Arthur through the door that led to their floor, swinging the bag of take-out in his hand as he went.

Arthur unlocked his front door and they wandered over to the lounge room, sitting on the floor once more and opening their take-out. As they began eating, Arthur waited until Merlin was distracted by the television before he pulled out what was still sitting in his pocket. He stared at it for a moment, before taking Merlin’s hand and placing the object in it, closing Merlin’s hand around it.

Merlin glanced at Arthur curiously before looking at what Arthur had put in his palm. His eyes immediately snapped up to Arthur’s and Arthur rushed to talk.

“I know my door is practically never locked anyway, and I know that we spend almost all our time here every day but I want to make it official Merlin. I want you to move in with me” Arthur watched as Merlin turned the newly cut key’s around in his hand, looking at Arthur was such fondness that it made Arthur’s heart leap in his chest. “And I know that Gwen and Lance are moving in with each other, probably to the apartment next door and I know you won’t want to live with the both of them and I don’t want you to move away so-“ Arthur’s rambling was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

“Of course I’ll move in with you Arthur” Merlin whispered, his face as sincere and sure as it was when Merlin had told Arthur he loved him. Merlin stood suddenly, pulling Arthur up with him, and wrapped him in a hug. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and buried his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck.

Merlin then pushed Arthur back until Arthur’s back hit the wall and Merlin started leaving a trail of kisses along Arthur’s jawline and neck. Arthur moved his hands up into Merlin’s hair and pulled him closer, trying to get rid of any space between them.

Merlin moved his lips to meet Arthur’s in a passionate kiss, Merlin’s hands roaming over Arthur’s back, grabbing onto the fabric in a desperate need for _more_. Arthur took control then, leading Merlin to his- no _their_ \- bedroom without breaking the kiss and they fell on the bed in a heap on tangled limbs.

* * *

And when Arthur proposes three months from this day, presenting Merlin with his family ring that he always wears, Arthur remembers when he first met Merlin and once again, Arthur finds himself glad for saying hello to his good looking and clumsy neighbor all those years ago, because if he didn’t, who knows where he would be and who’d he would be with.

But then a voice in the back of Arthur’s mind tells him that it doesn’t matter _how_ they met, because it wouldn’t matter if they had met randomly in the street, Arthur and Merlin were destined to meet, and they were perfect for each other: and Arthur says so on their wedding day because it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> This tuned out to be a couple thousand words longer than I initially intended. So another Merthur fic written. I actually am really proud of this one- which says something about me I guess.
> 
> Please leave reviews and kudos, I always love knowing that people like my stories.
> 
> Follow if you want to see more stuff and thanks for reading and enjoying it :)
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at fanfictionisthekeytothesoul for more :)


End file.
